monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RentonElric
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wydowna Spider page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 17:37, March 10, 2013 Fanon If you add fanon to articles one more time, you are out. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Goth Your way of speaking about goth people is gross and dehumanizing and you quit it right now. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:33, February 25, 2014 (UTC) GR Stop editing the GR summary. You have no grasp at all on what the word "summary" means. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:19, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Again, you have no grasp on what the word "summary" means. You also don't seem to know how the word "that" works (hint, it can be both used as a reference and as the start of a subsentence). Try to get past me again and you are out for half a year. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:32, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, this "jackass" has just reached the end of her patience. Your help is not wanted or needed and given your long history of selfish behavior, I'm putting you on that time-out of six months. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:48, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Self-promotion As you well know, neither of my wikis are a platform for your headcanon promotions. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Sparky Minimum effort, little formatting, no immediate urgence to have the article, possibility the name does not suffice since it's only based on the credits. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:58, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Ginger :Yes, because you're a liar. Ginger's mother shows up in the books. It's not Kindergrubber. In fact, there's not any proven familial connection between Kindergrubber and Ginger and there are plenty of explanations for the current situation that don't involve a familial connection. :I've told you a thousand times already that your ways of presenting your headcanons as canon is not appreciated. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Did I ever make a secret of my gender? And are you surprised a woman admins a wiki of a franchise made for women? Either way, Sherlock, what are you gonna do with this info? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:02, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Sweet, sexism. Want another six months time-out? Parrotbeak (talk) 21:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then behave and finally pay attention to the instructions/warnings I've been giving you. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Insulting! I am Abbey! I am highly insulted in what you said about me! You vant var vith Abbey, you get var! I defeated Bigfoot, and von of course. I freeze you! Cassandra Janas (talk) 08:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Please comment!Cassandra Janas (talk) 08:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello @RentonElric can you please read my comment about Cleo de Nile's profile about her cousin '''Crest Amulet '''that I want Mattel to make. Reply if you agree about my comment. Thank you! Sorry I repeated it again saying to you. Cassandra Janas (talk) 14:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Cleo14:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Cassandra Janas (talk) Well, do you like my comment on Cleo de Nile's profile?